Belos abafadores de orelha
by Pearll
Summary: Fazendo Albus Dumbledore corar. ADMM, claro.


**Na biblioteca**

Se há algo que sempre me encantou foram os livros. Não me lembro exatamente quando esta paixão fulminou-me o peito, de tão antigo que me é esse hábito. Antes mesmo de saber ler já admirava as gravuras e tinha também meus livros de colorir, além, é claro, das paredes de casa que se transformavam frequentemente em obras de arte feitas a giz de cera. Minhas primeiras letras também tiveram seu espaço sobre o papel de parede, e causaram, consequentemente, outras marcas bem diferentes: as de palmadas no meu traseiro.

O caso é que desde menino tinha preferência por livros a brinquedos, para grande satisfação de meu irmão mais novo, que os herdava praticamente intactos para que pudesse destruí-los à vontade. É claro que tal obsessão também poderia ser um pouco inoportuna a vista exigente da minha mãe, como quando eu me arrebatava tanto de uma aventura ou outra que não conseguia abandonar a narrativa nem durante o jantar ou a visita ilustre de alguma tia solteirona. Mas, conforme as palmadas deixaram de me incomodar tanto assim, passaram a confiscar meus tão amados livros, com o resgate a ser pago com bom comportamento.

Felizmente, pouco depois, o conhecimento acumulado com o que eu julgava como apenas diversão trouxe-me frutos. Armei-me dele, alimentei-me dele, transformei o aprender em ensinar e fiz disso mais que meu ganha-pão, _minha vocação_. Tive a mim mesmo publicado, para minha grande vaidade, e meu trabalho reconhecido, para o júbilo de meu bolso, até então tão desprovido de alegrias.

Livros! Ainda hoje vivo cercado deles, e tenho até mesmo estado a reler alguns que em minha falha memória de velho já vinham se evanescendo com o passar dos anos. Por isso é que a mim a vasta e antiga biblioteca de Hogwarts sempre foi um dos melhores lugares do castelo para se ir... Mas, excepcionalmente, _não agora_.

Depois que o sol se põe e os alunos são postos pra fora (com um pouco menos de cortesia do que deveria ser, e tenho de me lembrar de conversar com madame Pince a esse respeito) isso aqui fica lúgubre e vazio, como se até as palavras adormecessem dentro das páginas. Mesmo o cheiro de papel velho e poeira me incomodam, a luz amarelada do candeeiro cria sombras tremulantes nas estantes e paredes, e isso me deixa extraordinariamente inquieto, demais até para tentar ler qualquer coisa.

São onze e quarenta e cinco da noite, está frio e eu estou entediado. E esta não é exatamente a idéia de diversão que eu tinha planejado para uma noite de sexta.

Minerva é minha única companhia, o que geralmente também não seria algo nada ruim, isto é, se ela não estivesse brincando de me ignorar a noite toda. Não é de propósito, bem sei, mas mesmo assim é enlouquecedor vê-la se afogar em argumentos e teorias, sem nem ao menos partilhar uma de suas idéias comigo.

Porque ela está sentada à minha frente nessa mesa há mais de uma hora, trabalhando em um artigo novo no qual disse que não quer minha ajuda. Aliás, proibiu-me de sequer oferecê-la. E também não me deixou ver. "Quando estiver pronto", e ai de mim se não for completamente imparcial com meu parecer, quando me for permitido emiti-lo, é claro. Só sei o que dá pra concluir dos títulos que já consultou a se encontram espalhados ao seu redor, mas não estou me sentindo muito inclinado a fazer suposições nesse momento.

Estando o corpo aqui imóvel nesta cadeira desconfortável e o ânimo anormalmente avesso ao trabalho, eis que a mente outrora afiada em deduzir e compreender se entorpece e divaga. E eu me perco no arranhar da pena sobre o pergaminho, conduzida pela mão hábil e clara de caligrafia firme, com pausas graciosas e regulares para visitar o tinteiro. Há também o franzir das sobrancelhas com o esforço do pensamento. Os dedos da mão livre a seguir a leitura sobre as linhas do livro consultado, impedindo-a de perder-se no texto. Os lábios movendo-se silenciosamente sem se dar conta, a formar as palavras que eu não consigo juntar em frases ordenadas, de tão hipnotizado que estou. Mais sutil ainda, os olhos suaves por trás das lentes quadradas, tão diligentes em sua tarefa e tão tragicamente esquecidos de mim. Além da respiração quase imperceptível a mover poucos milímetros o peito escondido sob camadas demais de roupas. Ocasionalmente um cruzar de pernas ou exclamação de contentamento ao ver surgir seja lá o que for que buscava nas palavras de outrem. E nada mais.

Tanta dedicação causa-me um suspiro. Ou talvez seja outra coisa, bem sei.

Seria isso alguma vingança pelas minhas reuniões intermináveis no Ministério? E todas as cartas tardias que exigiram-me quando ela também necessitava? Acaso estaria me fazendo provar do mesmo dissabor de ser deixada de lado para as obrigações? Se for, então, o fez muito bem. Deixou-me triste e envergonhado de mim mesmo, velho estúpido e cego.

Em todo caso, não sei como ela poderia suportar tamanho descaso de minha parte. Se eu pudesse mandar o excelentíssimo senhor ministro às favas, dizer aos pais dos alunos que cuidem da educação de seus filhos e deixem apenas sua instrução a meu cargo, e enfiar compaixão na cabeça de todo bruxo com pretensão às artes das trevas, o faria o mais rápido possível, de modo a ter tempo de sobra a gastar com ela. Mas eu não tenho escolha.

No entanto, estamos aqui completamente sozinhos, gastando uma fria e tranqüila noite de sexta que poderia ser infinitamente melhor aproveitada de uma centena de maneiras diferentes com _trabalho_. Ou no meu caso, com o puro ócio da contemplação do trabalho dela!

Bom Mérlim, estou a ponto de arrancá-la desse maldito artigo, jogá-la sobre o ombro e carregá-la à força pra longe. Ou talvez nem isso, talvez apenas atirar os livros e papeis no chão, de modo a desocupar a mesa e acabar a noite aqui mesmo.

Suspiro outra vez.

Só então, numa rara pausa para usar o mata-borrão, Minerva finalmente parece dar-se conta da minha presença e levanta os olhos verdes na minha direção, ainda que com a atenção pela metade.

– Algum problema? – pergunta-me enfim, aos sussurros sem motivos, uma vez que faz muito tempo que não há mais ninguém aqui presente que possa se incomodar com qualquer barulho que façamos.

Fora você dar mais atenção a esse monte de papel velho do que a mim? Não, nenhum.

– Nada – minto, espichando o pescoço para conferir quanto já escreveu durante minha interminável sessão de tortura na biblioteca. Um bocado. – Apenas, bem...

– Sim? – interrompe-me, os olhos já longe de mim, a conferir novamente qualquer coisa no livro.

– Ainda vai demorar aí?

– Um pouco. Por quê?

– Eu estava pensando se você não poderia deixar isso para depois – proponho-lhe arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas ela não nota, imersa demais nas próprias conjecturas acadêmicas.

Infelizmente, parece retomar o rumo do pensamento e a avidez pela escrita, levando um longo momento para me responder, e dessa vez empregando o tom de censura da séria e respeitável professora McGonagall a tratar com um estudante desatento.

– Ao contrário de você, eu prefiro manter meu trabalho sempre em dia.

– Hum, como se eu já tivesse atrasado alguma coisa!

Ótimo, agora minha vice está me criticando. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando a promovi! Ou melhor, haha, pensando bem talvez eu saiba...

– Nem todos têm o seu dom misterioso de fazer tudo em cima do prazo.

Oh, minha querida, você tem tantos outros dons mais apreciáveis, mas insiste em desperdiçá-los na aridez desse lugar.

– Gosto de viver perigosamente – brinco com meu melhor sorriso galante, mas parece que já a perdi novamente para o artigo. Elevo a voz dessa vez, já ficando impaciente. – Isso é mesmo assim tão importante?

– Se você não me interrompesse tanto talvez eu já tivesse terminado.

Eu cruzo os braços, fazendo-me de carrancudo, e é a vez dela suspirar.

– O que você quer afinal?

– Para começar, um pouquinho da sua atenção – faço do meu olhar uma insinuação e súplica. – Estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos fazer uma pequena pausa nas suas pesquisas para, quem sabe, _descansar a mente._

Arqueia as sobrancelhas, genuinamente surpresa.

– Mas posso ver que você está mais interessada no seu artigo – lhe acuso fazendo beicinho.

Ela sorri descontraída, a expressão se suavizando. Finalmente abandona a pena e estica o braço para cobrir minha mão com a sua. Tira os óculos com a mão livre e me encara com olhos transbordando de carinho.

– Desculpe se te negligenciei a noite toda – seus dedos acariciam lentamente o dorso da minha mão, subindo ao pulso, em seguida deslizando de volta até o nó dos dedos. – Aposto que está se sentindo abandonado.

– E com frio. E saudade – completo com uma exagerada expressão magoada.

– Devo fazer algo a respeito?

Assinto tão enfaticamente que ela ri. Afasta a cadeira e se levanta, caminha até mim e se senta novamente, mas dessa vez em meu colo. Tira meus óculos e os joga sobre a mesa, afaga-me os cabelos e acaricia meu rosto, o tempo todo olhando profundamente em meus olhos. Deixa o verde arder em mim e abre um sorriso terno. Abandona a postura impecável para se inclinar um pouco e tocar meus lábios com os seus.

– Meu pobre, carente e solitário diretor – murmura entre beijos curtos e delicados, o braço contornando meus ombros. – Tenho te maltratado muito?

Pura provocação.

Minhas mãos lhe envolvem a cintura e a puxam ainda mais perto, projeto o rosto pra cima, a forçar sua boca a se abrir para que eu possa invadi-la com a língua. Ela revida até perder o fôlego, então muda o rumo da boca para minha orelha, a soprar-me lá arrepios sem fim enquanto com a mão livre cobre o outro lado da minha cabeça. Acaricio-lhe as costas, acalentando a idéia de subi-la nessa mesa e...

Poderoso Mérlin!

Fico atônito quando abro os olhos e dou de cara com Poppy Pomfrey de pé no corredor a nossa frente, com um surrado exemplar de _1001 Ervas Medicinais_ esquecido nos braços e um sorriso pasmado no rosto. Perco completamente a ação, e nossa sorrateira colega também permanece imóvel nos encarando por um longo momento. Parece ainda mais divertida ao ver que Minerva, agora dando mordidinhas no meu lóbulo, ainda não deu por sua presença.

– Gostei dos seus novos abafadores de orelha¹, diretor. Combinam bastante com o senhor – ela zomba com uma risadinha maliciosa, claramente aludindo a posição em que estamos, e Minerva se endireita lentamente, bem a tempo de ver nossa colega sumir atrás de uma estante.

A bruxa em meu colo me olha um tanto aturdida e eu lhe retribuo com culpa, o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha. Ficamos meio minuto assim, mudos de espanto, escutando-a ir embora batendo os saltos pelo chão para anunciar sua retirada. Porque _agora_ Poppy parece querer ser ouvida.

Então, para completar meu embaraço, Minerva começa a rir. Não sei se é por vergonha ou nervosismo, mas continua gargalhando baixinho até perder o fôlego, depois esconde o rosto na minha barba pra poder rir ainda mais.

– Que foi? – pergunto quando ela finalmente se acalma um pouco, suspira e se recosta em meu ombro.

– Você fica uma gracinha quando está vermelho, sabia?

– Então imagino estar muito atraente agora.

– Na verdade está – afirma ao meu ouvido, depois me dá um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Mas não precisa se preocupar, Poppy já sabia sobre nós.

Levanta-se e vai guardar os livros e a papelada, deixando-me novamente só nessa cadeira dura. E eu, pela segunda vez na noite, estou atônito. Não é justo, havíamos concordado em manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Minerva devia ter me avisado sobre isso!

Principalmente porque se trata de minha médica, acostumada a fingir que não vê os arranhões em minhas costas e os chupões em meu pescoço. Também pergunta sobre minha vida sexual e a anota no prontuário, mas agora acho que é só pra poder fofocar sobre ela depois. Rá, duvido que eu possa passar pelo próximo check-up só com a cara de paisagem que usava antes e sem ter que agüentar insinuações a esse respeito.

– Não fique assim – pede-me enquanto encolhe os rolos de pergaminho para que lhe caibam no bolso. – Ela é uma boa amiga, embora admito que pudesse ter sido mais discreta agora a pouco.

– Eu só não entendo o motivo disso.

Volta a sorrir, mas dessa vez de um jeito completamente diferente. _Insinuante_, é essa a palavra. Caminha de volta pra mim e para bem na minha frente, envolve meu pescoço com os braços e se deixa abraçar pela cintura.

– Certas coisas são boas demais para serem mantidas completamente em segredo.

– Andou gabando-se de mim, foi? – gracejo, rindo, e afundo o rosto no cheiro bom de lavanda das suas vestes.

– Só um pouquinho – responde e se desvencilha de mim, mas apenas apenas para tomar-me pelas mãos e me puxar pra cima. – Agora venha, é melhor nos recolhermos antes que mais alguém nos veja.

Um último beijo rápido e toma meu braço pra irmos embora. Agora o castelo já não me parece tão frio.

~ / / ~

¹ Por favor vá até sua estante e abra seu velho e querido exemplar de _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal_ e dê uma olhada na página 15. Obrigada.

* * *

**n/a:** Olá, meus amados leitores! Considerem esta oneshot bonitinha como um modesto pedido de desculpas por todo esse tempo que passei sem escrever. Estava morrendo de saudades disso aqui.

Um beijo e até a próxima ^^


End file.
